The present application relates generally to computers and computer applications, and more particularly to controlling seismic energy.
Seismic activity is difficult to predict, and the lack of warning time causes significant impact. Earthquakes build up potential over a long period of time, for example, decades before occurring. Beaches and mountain valleys, which may be populated, are often prone to significant seismic activity. Even with predictive measures little can be done to reduce the impact of an earthquake. Existing mechanisms thus far may provide damage mitigation but not prevention; they also do not reduce the magnitude of earthquakes. Existing mechanisms involve costly infrastructure, more expensive than conventional constructions, may not always be widely effective, and may not present a viable option for all locations.